


Will You Say

by earthseraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Carpenter!Dean, M/M, Professor!Castiel, Rating will go up later, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseraph/pseuds/earthseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Dean sighed into his glass and let his head swing to Sam, "I'm going to be known as the guy that fell in love with the man who owns the house in the forest." and let his face drop down onto the sticky wooden bar where peanut chips stabbed his face. It was just Dean Winchester's luck.</em>
</p>
<p>Castiel owns a large house in the forest, for all the time that he's known the house nothing has ever went wrong, until one rainy day a leak springs in his roof. Despite his secluded nature he goes into the city to consult a contractor to fix the leakage problem, and that contractor happens to be one Dean Winchester.</p>
<p>
  <strong>So I kinda lost my muse for this fic but I will one day continue! I'm sorry for being such a tease, but I really thought I was going to work diligently on here. So it's a major WIP.</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Say

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [This Image](http://earth-seraph.tumblr.com/post/70131983465) and I thought of this. Yes. 
> 
> (un-beta'd)
> 
> Enjoy!

Castiel liked the rain. The way it pattered on the wooden porch, the way it danced down the slightly yellowed windows, the way the smell rose from the grass when the sun came out. He liked how he could sit in his library, nuzzle into the wingback chair with a blanket covering his legs, tea in lap and book in hand while reading to the serenade of the rain.  
He could be at peace in his old home with the comfort of his books, the smell of age and rain. 

Castiel came from a family of money, when they were younger this house was just a cabin to spare for the weekend. It was a charming two story house, large kitchen, five bedrooms, library wing, living wing and a small tower where any adolescent with familial problems could hide with his books. After his parents died in a horrible plane wreck Castiel inherited the cabin along with a large sum of the family money. Large enough where he could live three lives, support a partner and _still_ have money. Not like he needed it at all. 

Before his parents passed on he went and majored in Art History and English Literature. Two things he loved. When he graduated he went abroad and wrote multiple pieces about the art in multiple museums, from Bernini to Van Gogh. When he submitted the works back to Harvard they liked them so much that they decided to publish them in magazines relating to each category, making him rake in more than enough money for a good living. (Now he goes to the local college to give presentations to some of the students interested in the differences between seemingly similar artists.)

Castiel wasn't one to live a lavish life, he liked the simplicity of things. He preferred used books over new ones, worn and old furniture rather than new and starchy ones. The only thing Castiel would spoil himself on would be food. He liked to eat new things, taste coffee from France, eat organically grown vegetables, get honey from bee farms and nibble on cookies imported from Spain. There was nothing better than fine foods to Castiel. Sure he had a weak spot for McDonald's cheeseburgers and a large sweet tea, but that was only minor. Nothing heart attack worthy.

Castiel flipped the page in his worn copy of On The Road and frowned at the spreading stain of water that appeared out of nowhere. He looked up to the ceiling to see a constant drip landing around his sitting area. Castiel let his eyes drift down to the floor around him, apparently while he was sucked into his book a leak sprung from his roof. He closed his book, picked his tea up from his lap and let the blanket slip off his lap. He made a small nest with his blanket in the corner of his chair and set his tea in the center before dragging the chair away from the intruding rain. Castiel looked at the floor to see a large patch of his floor stained with water and his books warping into the damp monster. 

He ran out of the library and into the kitchen. He grabbed a roll of napkins before moving into the hall closet and pulling down a stack of empty totes with their lids. He moved back to the library and got to work with storing away his books. Much to his disapproval he randomly placed his books that lay on the floor into any tote in reach. History with fiction, horror with poetry, what ever was in arms reach. Nothing was worse than a mixed up book selection. Castiel lightly dabbed the book covers with a napkin before placing them in the tote, he wasn’t about to have to deal with moldy books or runny ink. 

Castiel glared at the leaky roof before exiting the library and going into his bedroom. The amount of time he spent in his bedroom was probably the equivalent to the amount of time one spent in the gas station. Not much. Despite that fact his bed was still a birds-nest of quilts and pillows. The floor was still cluttered with papers and clothing and his curtains were still open for all to see. Castiel didn't like to sleep in his bed, it was always too big and cold, never adequate for him. He always thought if someone else was sleeping in the bed with him he’d be happy. But his love life had as much action as his bed room, little to none. Castiel moved through the room and slipped on a pair of loafers, threw his tan coat on. He pressed the pads of his fingers to the window and checked the temperature, weighing the options if a scarf or not. He felt the zing of electric cool run through his fingers and grabbed his blue scarf before picking up his satchel and leaving the house.

He stood on the porch before looking through his bag and making sure he had everything he needed. Phone, wallet, keys, and laptop. Castiel ventured down the short path and unlocked his gate before getting in his Prius and taking off into town. Castiel never really ventured out of his home unless it was for college teaching, or food. Other than that he was content in the wooden walls of his house with the creaky floorboards and over the top kitchen. 

Olympia wasn't a bad town, he just preferred the solitude of his home. He did like the occasional human presence, but it just wasn't for him. Not many people stayed around long enough for him to befriend. Sure he had his living family, but even they weren't in Washington. All he really had was his home, his readings and cat. Other than that there was nothing to leave town for. 

\----

Castiel pulled into the small store, Winchester and Singer hardware. He’s heard from multiple professors that if ever he needed any construction done to his home to come here and he’ll be with the best service possible. He figured his fellow professors wouldn't lie to him and turned off his car. He sat there for a moment and thought about just going back home and dealing with it himself, but his books came first.

Castiel picked up his satchel and locked his car, pulling his scarf tighter around his neck before going into the store. A small bell chimed when he pushed the glass door open. The store smelled of plastic and wood shavings, classic rock softly played from the speakers and the white floors were pristine cleaned. Castiel walked to the left side of the store and stopped at a counter, he looked around him and saw nobody in sight. Castiel sighed and looked down to the counter, a small bell was placed on top of a slip of paper. Scrawled across the paper was a rushed, _“Ring if no idjit is sitting here like they’re supposed to be. -Bobby”_. Castiel picked up the bell and rang it twice. He winced at the loud shrill it sent through the store and set it down, not wanting to pick the bell up ever again. 

“Be there in a sec!” A voice called from the back of the store. 

Castiel folded his lips between his teeth and waited for the employee to assist him. 

“Hey, man. How can I help you?”

Castiel turned around to the voice and sucked in a breath. This man was a possible living model for Michelangelo. He had beautiful green eyes, sun kissed skin, freckled that looked like were painted onto his skin to make constellations and an obviously muscular physique. He secretly prayed to the gods that he wasn't going to be the construction worker. 

He tried to control his breathing and not stutter, “I require construction assistance.”

The man nodded and rounded the counter, he pulled out a heavy binder and set it on the table, “What can we help you with..”

“Castiel.” He supplied.

“What can we help you with, Cas?”

Castiel was taken back by the nickname, he cleared his throat, “I believe it’s just my roof..”

“Dean.” The man smiled, teeth gleaming and green eyes exploding with color.

“Dean, but there may be more.”

Dean bit his bottom lip and gave him one nod. How did he make that look so sexy?

“Let’s get started then.”

Castiel groaned inwardly, this was going to be a long consultation.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](http://earth-seraph.tumblr.com/)


End file.
